The present invention relates to steering wheel knobs and in particular to a quick release BLUETOOTH® wireless communication link audio steering wheel knob.
Drivers, and truck drivers in particular, often desire to attach a steering wheel knob (also known as a brody knob) to a vehicles steering wheel to allow rapid turning of the steering wheel. Such rapid turning is desirable while parking and in particular while backing into a narrow area. However, once the need for the steering wheel knob has passed, the knob may become obstructive. Thus a need is present for an easily removable steering wheel knob.
Further, drivers often carry BLUETOOTH® wireless communication link devices containing audio material. Wireless battery powered BLUETOOTH® wireless communication link speakers are often used with these devices. Because wireless speakers may discharge the batteries quickly, there is a need for a wireless speaker positioned close to the driver to allow low volume levels to extend battery life.